080614merrowsorser
11:12 TA: Sorser is currently walking calmly around the hallway, a chart full of statistical mumbojumbo in one hand and a lavish sandwhich in the other. Suffice to say, a gentleman never misses a good meal 11:12 AA: Merrow is walking down the cooridors with a worried expression on his face. He doesn't appear to be looking where he's going, or even headed in any particular direction. He's not even wearing his scarf. 11:15 TA: Sorser spots him after a cursory glance over his notes. He quickly stuffs his notes back into his modus and ravinously devours what is left of his sandwhich. A gentleman would also be caught dead eating SUCH A PLEBIAN FUCKING THING AS A SANDWHICH, COME ON! He grins as he approaches Merrow. "Hello there, Mister Niadis. Enjoying a stroll around the facility I see, such a gentlemanly way to dist 11:15 TA: ract oneself." 11:17 AA: "Piraya." Merrow barely acknowledges his comment or his presence. 11:18 AA: He keeps acting as though he wants to adjust his scarf, but he isn't wearing it, so it just comes off as a nervous tic. 11:19 TA: He begins to walk alongside the highblood at a matched pace. "So it seems that we are amassing quite a few players in this little operation of yours. Quite a few fine specimins of form as well." 11:20 AA: "Yes. Lovely. Have you seen Acenia? Or my fa....or Commander Aggaro?" 11:21 TA: He chuckles a bit. "I have not seen Miss Leyers recently, no." He scoffs a bit, "And as for... Aggaro, no I have not been exactly eager to seek out his company." 11:22 AA: "No. Who would be?" 11:23 AA: "Oh, right. I had to ask you. About the thing. With Lily. By which I mean Mavico." 11:23 AA: "She needs etiquette. You should give it to her. I have to be there. Acenia too." 11:24 AA: "...I hope Acenia too." He looks pained when he says this. 11:25 TA: He chuckles. "I suppose very few. I should speak to your mother about enrolling the Commander into my classes." He slicks his hair back with a widening grin. "Oh yes... Miss Mavico, indeed. I believe I can find some way to work her into my schedule." His grin grows a bit more toothy than most would find comfortable. "And I will be fine if you and miss Leyers attend as well. Maybe we can te 11:25 TA: ach her a thing or two about proper wardrobe." He eyes Merrow's current clothes with a snooty disdain. "Well, hopefully we can." 11:27 AA: "Right, yeah, wardrobe. Whatever." 11:28 AA: "...Sorser. You weren't at the operation, were you? No, I'm thinking about it, and I definitely didn't see you." 11:28 AA: Merrow suddenly realizes he's not in PRINCE MODE, and gives a start. He squares his shoulders. 11:29 AA: And clears his throat: "PIRAYA. WE HAVE INFORMATION THAT WE HAVE SHARED WITH A FEW MEMBERS OF THE TEAM BUT YOU WERE NOT AMONG THEM. WE SHOULD MAKE TIME TO INFORM YOU AND THE OTHERS WHO ARE NOT YET IN THE KNOW." 11:29 AA: "THERE IS NO POINT IN MOST SECRETS ANYMORE, WE THINK." 11:31 TA: Sorser takes a moment to adjust his glasses. "I determined there would be some sort of power-play made during these proceedings. With the sheer amount of highly-precocious teenagers amassed in one place, it was reacing a repeating integer of inevitiblity. What would you like to inform me of, Mister Niadis?" 11:34 AA: "WHILE WE SAID NO MORE SECRETS, WE MEANT NO MORE SECRETS AMONG THE PLAYERS. WE SHOULD NOT SPEAK OF THESE THINGS IN THE HALLS, AND WE WOULD PREFER NOT TO REPEAT OURSELVES OVER AND OVER. WE WILL GET A PACKET TOGETHER AND HAVE IT DELIVERED TO YOU. ONCE YOU'VE RECEIVED IT, PLEASE BURN THE PACKET OR AT LEAST LEAVE IT CAPTCHALOGGED RATHER THAN FILED AWAY." 11:36 TA: "I believe I understand, though it is highly irregular to allow a student to make such demands of his teacher. I will overlook it for the sake of privacy however." 11:37 AA: "YES, LOVELY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR GRACIOUSNESS." 11:38 TA: "You are very welcome!" he says with a grin and the most condescending hair-tossle you could ever imagine. 11:38 AA: There's barely even a trace of sarcasm in his voice, and he barely even notices Sorser's invasion of his personal space. 11:39 AA: "PIRAYA....HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN IN LOVE?" 11:39 AA: Merrow's not looking at Sorser. He doesn't seem to have his mind on this conversation. 11:42 TA: Sorser freezes for a moment, heaving a sigh and taking off his glasses. Just to inspect them for dust, mind you. "Mister Niadis... love is a fool's errand. The second you allow yourself that vulnerability, someone will inevitably tear you asunder. Red romance is for idiots who think that such a thing comes without consequences." 11:43 TA: "But, that being said..." he sighs, letting his facade fade for a second, "it is a valiant concept nonetheless." 11:44 AA: "...yeah." He sighs, Prince Mode dropping again. "What are you supposed to do if she puts herself in danger for the sake of others? How are you supposed to protect her?" 11:46 TA: Sorser places a hand on Merrow's shoulder. "Just... try to protect her as best you can I suppose. As painful as it is for me to say so, numbers and calculation can only do so much." He pats his shoulder, "Just be sure to enjoy the moment while it lasts. And hope that you have the luck to keep your chips on the table." 11:47 AA: "Yeah. Okay." Merrow doesn't look like he's entirely appeased, but he looks like a little weight's been lifted at least. 11:47 AA: "Thanks Sorser." 11:49 TA: For the first time since arriving, Sorser gives a sincere smile. "Of course, Merrow." He places his glasses back on and turns the opposite direction. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare a special lesson plan for Miss Mavico. I will be starting from square negative 1 with her." 11:49 AA: "Good. Yes. Thank you. I'll see you there." 11:50 TA: "Yes... I will see you soon Mister Niadis."